The Sixth Hokage
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is upon the two great forces; The Akatsuki and the Allied Shinobi Forces. But the battle isn't over yet. And in this war, Sakamaki Izayoi, Jinchuriki of the Juubi and Kyubi, would show his true strength upon the war. IzayoiXSakuraXKushinaXYugitoXFuXRin and others. Continuing from The God Of Flash. It's time to see the power of the Sixth Hokage...


_Hello, everyone. This is umm... how do I say this? Uh... A advanced part of The God Of Flash. It's because I've had nothing to add on The God Of Flash. So, After I've seen Naruto Shippuden after a long time, I've been thinking to make it again. But this story is after the God Of Flash on your information. I hope you would not hate me for this, okay?_

_Oh, the picture above the Fanfic, is my own drawing. I'm sorry, if you can not see it clearly. It's just the way it features Izayoi as the Sixth Hokage. So, if you want to comment about the picture, you can by Review it. But nevertheless, I present you with The Sixth Hokage._

_Hope you enjoy it! And if you like it, review it, or favorite my Fanfic or you can follow my story. Whichever will made me happy. So, I'll see you all next time, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Zero: The 5 Hokages Arrived at the Battlefield<p>

"We can't waver after coming this far!" Sakura shouted to all of the ninjas around her as they all look at her.

"Izayoi-kun, and Naruto are putting everything into doing what has to be done." Sakura said to all of them.

Flashback

"Friends and comrades are the same," Izayoi said with a shrug, as he then narrows his eyes, looking serious.

"They always have your back, no matter what. And I will always have their back, even if it's the cost of my life!" Izayoi said.

Present

"Sakura is right. We just have to hold on until Izayoi-kun gets here!" Kushina said to all of the ninjas.

"You did well, Sakura." Rin said standing beside Sakura, healing Naruto with her.

"It's nothing." Sakura stated with a smile, as she look in front of her, seeing the Ten-Tails making its Tailed Beast Bomb bigger.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the battlefield…<p>

"Huh… Huh…" Izayoi pant as he sat against a large rock. He closed his eyes, as he enters his mind.

**"Izayoi-kun, are you okay? You know you shouldn't waste your chakra."** Asuna said with worried eyes, seeing Izayoi in front of her panting heavily.

Izayoi chuckles, "Don't worry. I'll be just fine." Izayoi said as he lay his head on Asuna's lap, looking up at her.

"Everyone is fighting out there, risking their lives. And we just sit here, doing nothing. I know I waste my chakra. But you know me, right? I'll do anything for my loved ones. And right now, Kushina, Sakura, Fu, Rin and Yugito are in the front lines." Izayoi stated as he look at Asuna's eyes, seeing the concern she held within those eyes.

Asuna wore a sad smile, **"You've always been like that. But I'm just worried about you."** Asuna said as she laid her hands on Izayoi's chest, healing his body of the injuries he got from the past battles.

**"You've been busy with the war. Commanding everyone, here and there. Fighting Kage-Rank ninjas from every village. And this is the first time, you've decided to rest." **Asuna said as Izayoi grabbed a handful of her white hair, as he smiled.

"Well, there's no helping it. I like to fight strong people. It's pretty fun for me." Izayoi said with a smirk, as Asuna smiled while shaking her head of his statement of fun.

Suddenly, the two sensed a gathering of foul chakra at the other side of the battlefield, far away from where they were resting.

"Juubi…" Izayoi said as Asuna narrow her eyes at her dark self, which was the current Juubi, who is fighting with the whole nation of ninjas.

"We better go." Izayoi said looking up at Asuna, who slowly nodded. Izayoi held up his hand and caress Asuna's cheek with his hand, "As I said, don't worry. You're here with me, right?" Izayoi asked as Asuna nodded with a smile.

"Then, let's go." Izayoi said as he goes out from his mind, and out to the real world. Izayoi stood up from the large rock, with his fully recovered body, as he stare at the other side of the battlefield.

Izayoi then grabbed his Hokage coat and rip it apart, revealing his black zip up vest. He then wrapped his trenchcoat around his waist. The word, '**Sixth Hokage'** could be seen behind his waist, the black flames licking below his trenchcoat flowed with the wind.

"Everyone, wait for me!" Izayoi said with determine eyes, as he flashed out of sight.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the battlefield…<p>

"The last barrier!" Shikamaru stated as the Ten Tails Tailed Beast Bomb had obliterate their entire line of Earth Style Barriers. And the said Tailed Beast Bomb had just destroyed their last defense, and it was heading right towards them.

But before it could reached them, Killer Bee and Gyuki arrived in front of them, slowing the Tailed Beast Bomb from reaching any further to them, with Gyuki's tentacles pushing the Tailed Beast Bomb.

Yugito and Fu who was watching from the distance, look at each other and then nodded to each other. The two then look back at the Tailed Beast Bomb, that was being delayed by Killer Bee and Gyuki, but it was still heading towards the group of ninjas.

"Let's go, Fu. We must help until Izayoi gets here." Yugito said as Fu smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah! And I hope Izayoi-kun will invite me out on a date again, after all of this is over." Fu said with an excited smile, as Yugito narrows her eyes at her.

"What do you mean, date?" Yugito asked as Fu whistled in a tune.

"Are you jealous, Yugito?" Fu said with a smirk, while Yugito gave her a pointed look.

"Well, we can't just sit back here. We have to help a fellow Jinchuriki in need." Fu said as she flew with her wings towards Killer Bee and Gyuki.

"Fu…" Yugito said with an annoyed look, as she shunshin from her spot.

When Fu arrived beside Killer and Gyuki, she look at the Tailed Beast Bomb, which was a massive ball of foul tail beast chakra.

"Chomei, I need your help." Fu said as Chomei which was inside of her mind, nodded at her request. Suddenly, Fu was enveloped in red chakra and six tails was sprawled out behind her. And normally, her form had been adjusted, as her skin wasn't being pulled apart from her body, but instead she was in her normal body with the red chakra covering her entire body.

Fu then extend both her hands at the Beast Bomb and tried to push it along with Killer Bee, and Gyuki slightly delaying from reaching to the group of ninjas.

"Need some help?" Yugito asked transforming to her two tailed form, version two. The red chakra slowly covering her entire body, and the same with Fu, she had her normal body shrouded by red chakra.

She extend her arms and held it towards the massive ball of chakra, together pushing it with Fu's transformed form, and Killer Bee with Gyuki.

"Where is Izayoi-kun?" Kushina asked herself as she look at the Tailed Beast Bomb slowly approaching them, regardless of Killer Bee, Fu and Yugito efforts on stopping it, but they were slowing it enough. Kushina then glance at Naruto, sitting in an Indian style position, while he was being heal by Sakura and Rin.

Kushina clenched her knuckles, not knowing what to do in their position right now. She then turns to the Tailed Beast Bomb who was still slowly approaching them.

Suddenly, someone flashed in front of the whole army of ninjas, appearing before them while he watched the Tailed Beast Bomb heading slowly to them.

"I-Is that…?" A ninja said as his eyes widen, as all the other ninjas went eyed wide at the word '**Sixth Hokage'** inscribed on the back of the person's waist.

"It's the Sixth Hokage!" A ninja from Konoha shouted in joy, as the other ninjas cheered.

Kushina who heard the commotion, rushed toward the front lines of the ninjas, after hearing that someone had shouted the Sixth Hokage. She arrived at the front lines, and she immediately stopped as she spotted him.

"Izayoi-kun." Kushina said as Izayoi glanced behind him, as a smile could be seen on his face.

"Kushi-chan." Izayoi said as he then turns towards the Tailed Beast Bomb.

"Fu! Yugito! Bee!" He shouted as the three Jinchurikis slowly turns towards Izayoi.

"Step away from the Beast Bomb! I'll handle it from here." Izayoi said as Killer turns back to the Tailed Beast Bomb.

"Okay, Izayoi-kun." Fu said as she step back, reverting back to her normal form, as she flew away from the Beast Bomb.

Yugito nodded, as she step back from Beast Bomb, reverting back to her normal form, as she shunshin away from there.

"Bee, he knows what he's doing." Gyuki said as Killer Bee seems reluctant to let go of the mass ball of chakra, but if Gyuki trust him, then he'll trust Izayoi.

"Okay, yo." Killer Bee said as he turns back to Izayoi, who was cracking his knuckles, while he wore a smirk on his face, getting ready to attack.

"Izayoi-dono, I hope you know what you're doing, yo. Get ready, here it goes!" Killer Bee said as he and Gyuki disappear in a shunshin, allowing the Tailed Beast Bomb to dangerously contine its way towards the group of ninjas.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you doing?" Kushina asked worriedly as Izayoi grins.

"Don't worry. This'll just take a while." Izayoi said as he immediately dashes towards the Tailed Beast Bomb, leaving a crater where he stood, while Kushina went eyed wide at Izayoi's dangerous action.

Izayoi clenched his fist, as the Tailed Beast Bomb approaches him with his rough, large and threatening size.

"You should try better than that, Juubi." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he punched at the Beast Bomb, causing furious winds to be blown back by the two forces. Everyone were shocked that the Sixth Hokage would do something as that, but they were shocked and awestruck at the scene of where Izayoi did not get obliterated by the Tailed Beast Bomb, despite the foul chakra, power and the amount of chakra needed to create it.

"This is what I like. Now this is getting fun!" Izayoi said with a grin, as light engulfed him with the Tailed Beast Bomb in it, while everyone was too engulfed by light, their eyes being blinded by the pure light caused by the interaction of the two.

After a while, Kushina rub her eyes and blinked a couple times, adjusting her sight. She then noticed that a wide range of the area in front of her was blown to bits, and in it's wake lies a huge crater.

Naruto who was watching from afar, immediately gets up after being healed by Sakura and Rin.

"Tou-chan?" He said sensing the disappearance of Izayoi's chakra, as he instantly rushed towards the crater, followed by a worried Sakura and Rin.

"Izayoi-kun…" Rin said with a concern tone in her voice, worrying for Izayoi's safety.

"Baka…" Sakura whispered heading towards the crater with Rin and Naruto.

The three then landed right next to Kushina who was searching below the crater for any signs of Izayoi. After that, Yugito and Fu came down with worried looks, as they sensed that Izayoi's chakra was gone.

Just as the six was about to searched for him, the Ten-Tails launched another Tailed Beast Bomb, traveling at light speed.

"Everyone, get down!" A voice commanded as the six ducked and held their hands in a cross, while they closed their eyes for the devastation that will soon destroy them.

"Another one? Well, you should launch more then." The voice said arrogantly as a fist could be seen punching the Tailed Beast Bomb over to the surprised Ten-Tails and causing Madara to be surprise at the deflection of the Tailed Beast Bomb, which was heading towards them.

"Hey, you can open up your eyes now." The voice said as Rin open her eyes, and was greeted by Izayoi smiling at them, with his right hand on his hip. The five soon open up her eyes and was too greeted by Izayoi smiling at them while an explosion exploded at the Ten-Tails.

"Izayoi-kun…?" Rin said as the girls slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that explosion would be that destructive. But luckily, I've survived obviously." Izayoi said as Kushina and Sakura walked over to him and punched him on the head.

"Ah… I deserved that atleast." Izayoi mutters as he chuckles.

_"Tou-chan, has got it pretty rough..."_ Naruto thought with an awkward laugh, as he watched the scene between the three of them.

"You did deserved that. You made us worried for nothing!" Kushina said crossing her arms together, as Sakura nodded agreeing with her on that statement.

"Well, I did save you all. I think you should atleast be grateful for that." Izayoi said as Naruto smiled at him.

"Tou-chan, you're right on time!" He said as Izayoi grins, patting his head with his hand.

"Well, I could come here early. But as they say, a hero always comes late." Izayoi said with a smile, while Rin and Fu shook their heads out of amusement from his statement.

"Wait, so did you use any chakra when you hit that Tailed Beast Bomb?" Yugito asked in curiosity as Izayoi turns to her with a smirk on his face, realizing that Yugito had seen this by now.

"No, I did not use any chakra." Izayoi informed her as everyone, including Naruto stared at Izayoi confusedly.

"So you mean, you punched that TEN- TAILED BEAST BOMB, with your bare hands?! Without chakra at all?" Yugito asked shocked as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah, it's always been that way since I was little. And long ago, I was the only Sakamaki that can deflect and destroy any jutsu." Izayoi informed them as Naruto widen his eyes, never knowing that his father was that powerful before.

"Even tailed beast chakra? You can destroy it?" Yugito asked.

"Not entirely destroy the tail beast, with just single punch. But you could say if you shoot your fireballs, I could destroy it instantly, without getting hurt." Izayoi stated as Yugito thought about it, and nodded.

"Well, it's time that Yondaime-sama, join us by now." Izayoi said stepping up from the six of them, as Minato suddenly flashed besides Izayoi.

"What took you so long?" Izayoi questioned as Minato smiled, and then he turns his blue eyes, behind him to see the six ninja standing behind them.

"Yondaime-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Minato stated with a nod. "Relax, I'm an ally." Minato said as as Izayoi look behind him, looking at Sakura and Rin.

"I almost forgot, thanks for healing Naruto. Sakura, Rin." Izayoi said as Rin nodded in appreciation, followed by Sakura.

Kushina who was standing beside Yugito, walked towards Izayoi as she suddenly punched him on the head, which caused Izayoi to wince.

"What was that?" Izayoi asked while Minato watched on with an awkward smile.

"That's for making me worried. I mean you could have been dead minutes ago!" Kushina said with her arms crossed, while she held a frown.

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying you, Kushina." Izayoi said with a smile as he walked towards her, and grasp her cheek with his hand to make her look at him. Kushina who was surprised by the action, quickly became shock as Izayoi kissed her on her forehead.

"But I can't help myself. So, I'm sorry for worrying you again." Izayoi said as his statement made a smile appear on Kushina's face.

"Okay." Kushina said as Izayoi look at her.

"You're my husband after all. And I've known you all my life, so I can't help myself but be worried for you. Just like last time…" Kushina said with a sad smile, recalling the Nine-Tails destruction over Konoha, and Izayoi sacrifing himself for her and baby Naruto to live.

"Alright." Izayoi said with a smile, while he recalled his sacrifice over the Nine-Tails, leaving Kushina and baby Naruto.

"Wait for me, okay?" Izayoi asked as Kushina nodded with a tear falling from her eye.

"I'll wait for you. But Izayoi-kun, be careful, okay?" Kushina advised as Izayoi nodded with a smile, as he lean his head over Kushina and kissed her on the lips, to which she kiss back. Everyone who was watching just felt touched by the two, except Minato, who had his head turned the other way from seeing the scene, while he shook his head in amusement for the two lovers.

After a while, the couple pulled back from their kiss, as the two smiled at each other.

"Be safe, Izayoi-kun." Kushina said as Rin, Fu and Yugito nodded agreeing with her, while Izayoi smile and nodded at their request, as he then walked away from her to stand beside Minato.

"So where are the other Hokage?" Izayoi asked as Minato smiled.

"That three old man had to took their time, strolling down their memory lanes." Minato said as Izayoi laughed, and then the three Hokage appear, the Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime Hokage and the Sandaime Hokage.

"Well, we are not as young as you two." Hiruzen said as Izayoi look at the three Hokages.

_"They have__ Reanimation eyes!" _Sakura thought as she look at the Shodaime, Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage, who had grey eyes, indicating they were reincarnated from the dead.

"Saru, is he the Rokudaime?" Hashirama asked pointing his finger at Izayoi as Hiruzen nodded.

"So, you're the strongest Hokage among the Kages of every village?" Tobirama asked with a smile, and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why? Not many can best me in a battle, and this battle is just about to start." Izayoi said with a smirk , as Tobirama and Hashirama returned him with their own smirk.

"Well, you could count the future of Konoha, well kept under his leadership, Saru." Hashirama said as Tobirama nodded, agreeing with him to pass on the future of Konoha under him.

"Well, then let's show them. How the five Hokages fight!" Izayoi said as the five of them line up, each according to their own number.

"Shodaime-sama... Nidaime-sama... Sandaime-sama... Yondaime-sama... and even Rokudaime-sama. The Kages of Konoha." A ninja said as the army of ninja stared at the five Hokages in awe.

"But who reanimated you?" A ninja asked as Hiruzen turns towards the said ninja.

"Orochimaru summoned us. We need to stop this war quickly." Hiruzen said as Sakura wore a surprised look.

"What? Didn't Orochimaru die? Sakura asked.

"This is amazing! The previous Hokage are going to join us in battle!" A ninja shouted.

"Now's that reassuring!" Another ninja stated.

Suddenly, Madara crash landed on a rock, before the Five Hokage.

"I've been waiting for you, Hashirama!" Madara exclaimed with a wide smile, pointing his gunbai at him.

Hashirama then pointed his hand at him, "I'll deal with you later." He said as Madara gawked at her, surprised.

"I have to stop the Ten-Tails first." Hashirama said.

"Hmph… He hasn't changed a bit." Madara said as he stood up. "We're never on the same page." Madara stated.

"After all…" Hashirama then pointed his hand at the Ten-Tails approaching them. "It's charging towards us…" Hashirama said, as everyone look at the Ten-Tails.

"You've done well, Naruto." Izayoi said as Naruto turns to him.

"Your friend is coming. Although, I want to punch him for his actions long ago, and I still want to. Nonetheless, he's still coming. He apparently is our ally." Izayoi informed as Naruto widen his eyes, knowing who the 'friend' is, while Sakura wore a surprised look, knowing the 'friend' too.

_"He is?"_ Naruto said thinking about Sasuke.

Izayoi then turns towards the Ten-Tails, smiling as smoke came out of his mouth.

_"This presence…"_ Kyu said with a shocked look.

"My fellow Hokage, let's go!" Hashirama shouted.

"And this is where the real battle begins!" Izayoi said bumping his fist together, as he was suddenly engulfed in grey chakra, as it forms in a light grey-coloured coat, almost like white, with a dark-coloured bodysuit underneath the almost white coat.

"Tou-chan?" Naruto asked as a small smile appear on his face, as he saw that his father had surprisingly and shockingly obtained Tailed-Beast Mode. And he doesn't know where he got it in the first place.

"Nidaime, Sandaime, stand in front of Minato." Izayoi said with a serious tone.

That's exactly like Naruto's…" Sakura said looking at Izayoi's Tailed Beast Mode.

"Naruto, it's a long story. But I'll tell you a little about it." Izayoi said as he glance his head back to look at Naruto.

**"Naruto, that chakra. It's the same as the Juubi's chakra. But it has a nice, warm and good sensation to it. And he has the Ying chakra of me in him."** Kyu said as she stared at Izayoi with a smile, feeling the warm sensation from Izayoi's form.

"I've had a part of the Juubi, and Kyuubi in me. And that's why I can transform like this." Izayoi said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"**Shiki Fujin**!" Izayoi said as the Shinigami hovers behind izayoi and wraps it's left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting with Izayoi's soul in his grasp.

"Let's put our trust in Naruto ok? He's our son, after all!" Izayoi said as he grins at Kushina.

"Fuin!" Izayoi said as the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the Nine-tails **Ying** chakra into izayoi whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark and the Nine-tails shrunk.

"Ugh...that is some strong chakra." Izayoi said mentally, as smoke appear around his stomach, revealing the seal of the **Ying** chakra of the Nine-Tails.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

"Isn't Tou-chan awesome!" Naruto thought holding up his thumb at Kyu.

**"I know that better than you. After all he's the one who split me up before sealing me away."** Kyu said with a smile, putting her hands under her chin.

"Saru, I'm sure with my Kage honor, that Izayoi-kun here, will be the light of will of fire runs deeply in his veins, and will continue to spread to others by Izayoi-kun." Hashirama said as Hiruzen nodded, believing that Izayoi's will of fire is burning like a raging flame.

"Now, you four know what to do, right?" Izayoi asked as the four Hokages nodded.

"You better hold on to me, Nidaime, Sandaime." Minato said as he put his hand on their backs.

"Have you already placed your markers?" Hiruzen asked, while Tobirama had his arms crossed.

"You're quick at striking, too." Tobirama complimented as instantly they flashed away from the spot, leaving Hashirama.

"He vanished!" Sakura exclaimed, seeing the three Hokage immediately disappeared.

"Let's go!" Izayoi said with his hand upwards, signaling them.

Hashirama then made a handsign, followed by Tobirama, Hiruzen and Minato.

**"Ninja Art…"** Hashirama said. **"Four Crimson Ray Formation!"** The four Hokages said as they stood in a square formation, erecting a giant red barrier, that imprisons the Ten-Tails.

"And… I'll just add on…" Hashirama said with a grin, as black pigmentations appear around his eyes through to his ears.

**"Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates!"** He said as suddenly ten gates imprison each of the tails of the Ten-Tails.

**"Ten Seals!"** He stated finishing his jutsu.

"A red barrier?! It's said to be a dozens of times more powerful than the Four Purple Flames Formation." Guy said looking up at the red barrier.

"It's a barrier that requires four Hokage-class Shinobi together to create!" He said.

"It won't be able to move so easily now." Guy said.

* * *

><p>Sakura then sensed someone coming closer, and then Sasuke suddenly appear in front of her and Naruto.<p>

"You sure took your time here, Sasuke." Naruto commented with a smile.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said as Sasuke turn his head at her.

"Is that you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, why?' She asked, raising her voice a little, getting the attention of Team 10, Team 8.

"Sasuke!" Ino said appearing near Sasuke.

"Ino, wait!" Shikamaru said holding her back.

Izayoi sensing the soon-to-be tension between former friends, he instantly flashed to them.

"He's an enemy!" Shikamaru said.

"Ino, you better keep your distance!" Choji said holding out his hand to the side, blocking Ino to approach Sasuke.

"You're all still as noisy as ever!" Sasuke said to all of them.

"Why the hell are you here, bastard!" Kiba said appearing with Shino and Hinata, while he pointed his hand towards Sasuke.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"A lot of things have happened. I've decided to protect Konoha. And then, I'll…" He said as everyone look at him.

"become Hokage." Sasuke said as everyone stared at him blankly, then…

"What!" Sakura said as everyone stared at him complete shock.

"You can't just come back all of a sudden, and crack a lame joke like that, a Rogue Ninja! Do you even know what it means to be Hokage!" Kiba shouted at him.

"I don't know what happen to you, but that's not possible. Do you even realize what you're saying?" Shikamaru said.

"Do you think we can just forget all the things you've done?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, I realize that you probably can't. But… it doesn't matter what you guys think of me." Sasuke said as Naruto narrows his eyes at him.

"All of the previous Kages created these current circumstances. So I will be Hokage and change the village." Sasuke said as Naruto recalled Itachi's words at him.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"You don't become Hokage in order to be acknowledged by the village. The one who is acknowledged by everyone, is the one who becomes the Hokage. I leave Sasuke to you." Itachi said to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

_"Leave it to me."_ Naruto thought as he walked towards Sasuke and stood beside Sasuke.

"I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm glad there's so much interest in becoming Hokage… But you guys are taking too much time! Start infusing chakra right now! We'll take down the Ten-Tails with an all-out attack!" Hashirama said as he focus on the Ten-Tails.

"Thanks for healing me, Sakura." Naruto said.

"Now it's your turn to get some rest." Naruto said as he turns his head.

"Let's go, Sasuke." Naruto said as he and Sasuke shushin out of there.

"What are you waiting for, let's go." Izayoi said appearing next to Sakura, who look at him in surprise. Izayoi smiled as he extend his hand at her, to which she took it with a smile, as they flashed out of there.

"Tou-chan, Sakura?" Naruto asked surprised by their appearance.

"So do you see me as some sort of weak woman who can't keep up with you two?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think Lady Tsunade would be the only one out of the Legendary Sannin to inadequately train her student?" I'm almost there… I'll be at full capacity in a little bit. Then I can output my full power." Sakura stated to Naruto.

"Just like you, I'm a member of Team 7... and I'm a student of one of the Legendary Sannin!" Sakura said with determined eyes, while Naruto and Sasuke look at her.

"Well, how about a former member of the Team 7?" Izayoi asked as Naruto and Sakura look at him in confusion.

"Former member? What do you mean, Tou-chan?" Naruto asked as Izayoi grin at him.

"I'm a former sensei of the old Team 7, before Kakashi and you three." Izayoi answered.

"Yugao, Anko and Kurenai were a part of the old Team 7." Izayoi stated as Naruto and Sakura were surprised on the once old team 7.

"Kurenai-sensei? Yugao nee-chan? And Anko nee-chan? They were all part of the old Team 7, before us?" Naruto asked followed by Sakura who nodded at his question, as the two look at Izayoi.

"Yes. The three of them were under my teachings, while Minato had Obito, Rin and Kakashi." Izayoi exclaimed as Naruto and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Hn..." Sasuke said looking at Izayoi.

Izayoi then stood in the middle, next to Sakura, while Naruto and Sasuke were besides him. He look in front of him, as a a smirk appear on his face, "Well, let's go, Team 7!" Izayoi stated with a smirk. The reunited Team 7 and the old Team 7 captain, formed into the newly formed, Team 7.

"Right!" Sakura answered with a smile.

"Yeah!" Sasuke stated.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he bumped his fists together.

"This will be fun!" Izayoi said, his flaming grey cloak flowing with the wind, as the four braced themselves for the true battle to come.

* * *

><p>So, do you like it? Or love it? If so, you can review it, favorite me or follow my story. And I'm sorry if I had grammatical errors in the story. It's just been so long since I write The God Of Flash. And I hope you all like it. I do hope so.<p>

If you have any confusion in this story, you can email me, got it?

Well, I suppose I'm done. And so, I bid you farewell, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


End file.
